Confused
by Holio
Summary: Santana's had enough of Brittney procrastinating with Artie trying not to hurt his feelings. How will Brittney respond?
1. Please for me?

**Hey guys. So if you have been reading my other story " Arguments = Love or splitsville?" then I'm really sorry because I'm not going to be able to update if for awhile due to some technical difficulties so… sorry. But while that's going on I've written this story so I hope this makes up for it. If you haven't read my other story then I hope you like this one: D.**

Please for me

Brittney was in the middle of her hot make-out sessions-that-weren't-dates-till-she-stopped-dating-Artie with Santana when her phone rang, causing the two girls to sharply pull away from each other.

"Leave it Brit, you said no calls." Santana huffed as Brittney tried to get up.

"No San, what if it's Santa asking what I want for Christmas so the little elves can make it for me?" Brittney protested.

"Oh fine." Santana grumbled.

Brittney jumped up grabbed the phone just in time.

"Hello, is that you Santa?" She asked excitedly.

"No Brit its Artie." Artie's was obviously trying to hold back a laugh. "Are you free to do anything today; Finn's sick and can't take me to the movies."

"Oh Artie I'm sorry but Santana beat you to it and we're spending the day together at my house." Brittney said biting her lip as Santana put her head in her hands.

"Of course" Artie said bitterly "see you."

"Artie wait, I'm free tomorrow and we can do whatever you want to do." Brittney said desperately.

"… Ok Brit, what time?"

"Is 11 ok?" Brittney asked

"Yeah see you then." Artie said half-heartedly.

"Desperado Artie again I presume." Santana sneered. "Why did you tell him we were at yours? He might have asked to join us!"

"Santana Artie is my **boyfriend** and I've been ignoring him to be with you almost everyday. He deserves more than that. I'm such a bad girlfriend!" Brittney said tearfully.

"I know, I know but I just don't think he's the guy for you that's all. You know I'd made a much better girlfriend than him." Santana said hesitating. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to bother waiting for you two to break up before I go and find a boyfriend to distract me." Santana looked at Brittney hopelessly. "I love you Brittney but if you don't return the feeling I may as well go and find someone who does." Santana finished, trembling with emotion.

"Oh San…I do…but I can't just turn to Artie and tell him I'm actually a lesbian and start dating you…I don't want to hurt him." Brittney said as the tears in her eyes began to overflow. "Why can't it be easy?" she yelled.

"Did you ever think about my feelings Brit? Did you ever think maybe I'm hurting, watching you with that…that **cripple** all the time when you know how I feel about you?" Santana asked angrily.

"Love is never easy and sometime you have to choose what you would rather lose; your boyfriend who don't even love for god sake, or your _best friend_ who you do love and loves you back so much it hurts?" Santana was crying as well now but just ranted on.

"San please…"

"No Brittney, I'm going to make you choose because I need you to tell me so I can get on with what's left of my fucked up life and move on!" Santana got up and stopped at the door. "You have 1 week to give me your answer."

**So there you have it. I'll update soon and when I can start writing my other story I'll let you know. : D**

**PS: sorry it's a bit short.**


	2. Why?

**Hey lovers of Britanna! Got lots of liker's so thank you if you reviewed of added to your alerts or favs! R&R please **

Why?

Brittney heard a knock on the door. It had been 1 hour since Santana had left and she hadn't moved after throwing herself onto her bed.

"Come in" Brittney said, her voice cracking obviously.

Brittney's mum came into Brittney's room and sat next to her on the bed. Brittney looked into her mum's kind green eyes and burst into another round of tears. And as she cried her mum sat there rubbing her back and trying to sooth her.

"Brittney, honey, I can't help you unless you calm down and talk to me." She said calmly.

Brittney took a breath and sat up. "She's stopped waiting for me mum. Santana's angry and I've hurt her so much…" Brittney's mouth trembled and she stared at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Brittney's mother understood immediately and pulled her daughter into a hug. Brittney came out to her parents a few months ago and her mum had taken it better than Brittney ever could have hoped. Brittney's dad was a little shocked at first but had soon gotten used to the idea and the both of them were very accepting. Ever since them Brittney has felt she could tell her parents anything and now was no different.

"Honey what happened up here? I heard yelling and the next thing I know a crying but very angry Santana pushes past me and out the door before I could say Lord Tubbington." Brittney's mum sounded miffed but still concerned. She knew Santana was a tough bitch and had no idea what could possibly make her cry.

Brittney sniffed "San has given me a week to choose who I love more out of her and Artie and I don't know what to do! I've hurt so many people mum and I don't want to hurt them anymore. I'm so confused!"

Jenny looked at her daughter.

Brittney was still a child in her mind and wasn't ready to deal with these situations yet and she could tell Brittney was taking it hard.

"I know it's an awful thing to have to choose between. Friendship and love." Jenny comforted "But if you really love Santana then you can't just wait for Artie to dump you. You have to take action yourself. Just let Artie know you care for him but not in that way and then let him know you think you might be a lesbian and want to date Santana. As long as you're gentle and show that you do care I doubt very much he'll hate you."

"But Mum I don't want to make him feel awkward around me by telling him I think I'm a lesbian! What if he hates me because I'm a lesbian? What if he slushies me!" Brittney was panicking.

"Brittney, first calm down, if Artie hates you because you're a lesbian then it's his loss and I'm sure he won't. You have to follow your heart. Anyway if you dump Artie now then you're giving him time to find another girl friend and move on so he won't be hung over you when it'll never work." Jenny said comfortingly.

"I've been a really bad girlfriend." Brittney said sadly. "I just can't get it right."

"Your only young Brit, you're allowed to make mistakes so you can learn from them. And you're only just discovering your sexuality and coming to terms with it." Jenny comforted.

"Thanks Mum, you always know what to say" Brittney smiled. "I know what I need to do."

"Any time sweetie, I'm here for you. No matter what."

When her mum left the room Brittney turned on her favourite song and laid down in her bed to think about how to go about the situation. After a while she began to drift off to sleep…

*Dream*

"Hey Brittney!" Brittney spun around to see Brittney walking towards her across a meadow. Looking around her all Brittney could see were 3 paths going in to different directions. One lead to Santana town and the other lead to Artie archway.

"Where are we Brittney?" Brittney asked.

"We're in your dream of course. I heard you needed a bit of advice so I thought I'd come and give you some." Brittney explained.

"So which way do I go?" Brittney asked.

"Follow you heart Brittney. It's easy."

"But my hearts in my chest, how do I follow it?"

Brittney Spears was walking away "Go with what you think is right and listen to advice from people you trust." Brittney turned to face Brittney once more "Choose a path and see where it takes you…"

*Dream ends*

Brittney awoke suddenly to hear her mother calling her down for dinner. She glanced at the clock, she had been sleeping for 3 hours! Where had the day gone?

All through dinner Brittney thought about what Brittney Spears had said to her in the dream, unaware of her parents watching her concerned.

"How's the dinner Brit?" Her father asked worriedly.

Brittney snapped out of her reverie "Its great Dad. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Brittney hesitated, should she tell him? "Oh… just Lord Tubbington, I think he's been reading my diary again." She laughed nervously.

But, being her unobservational dad, he didn't notice her nervousness at all! "Oh that silly cat, don't hold it against him Brit he's just curious." Her dad joked.

Brittney nodded and began to think again and slowly formed a plan of action. She knew what her heart wanted… it would cause some hurt… and need patience… but it would all be worth it…hopefully.

**So there we have it! Ah I love cliff-hangers, don't you? No? ok.**


	3. More like a

**So guys… anyone want to beta me? I got suggestions I should get one so… . Anyway I have someone to beta me this chapter so yeah. I hope you liked my last chapter and like this one more! Any prompts accepted gratefully . Thanks for reading and remember to R&R!**

More like a…

Brittney was awoken by a loud mooing sound. She looked around her room alarmed before realising it was her new cow alarm clock. Sighing in relief she silenced her cow and pressed play on her IPod.

She looked at the list the list on her wall and smiled.

Brittney S Peirce's plan for the day :

Hide diary from Lord Tubbington

Prepare for tears and drama

Talk to Artie

Talk to Santana

Date

Feed Lord Tubbington

By Brittney S P

For Brittney S P

"Lets rock this day like tomorrow's a bitch." Brittney whispered to herself as she took out her phone and dialled Arties number.

"Hey Brittney, I'm guessing you can't do today then?" Artie sighed down the phone. "It's ok. See you…"

"Artie today is fine, don't worry, honest. Just wanted to make sure you were still good for today and if you can change the time you come round because I got up a bit late and need to feed Lord Tubbington to distract him while I hide my diary again." Brittney cut in.

"Oh ok, what time?"

"How about 11:30?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah sounds good. See you then." Artie said.

"Bye"

"Wait it is just going to be you and me right… not… anyone else…" Artie trailed off

"Nope, just you and me." Brittney assured him _and__your__tears._ Brittney thought.

"Ok then, bye Brit."

"Bye"

Just as Brittney had covered her diary with a pillow she heard the door bell ring and heard her mum let Artie in. As she was helping him up the stairs Brittney's hands began to sweat. She could hear her heartbeat pounding loudly in her chest.

"Hey Brittney, Arties here!" Jenny said opening the door. "I'll leave you two alone then." Jenny shot her daughter a significant look and left.

"Hey Brit how are…"

"I have to talk about hearts." Brittney said quickly, wanting to get this over with. "I mean… I need to talk to you about some things I've been thinking about."

Artie rolled up to Brittney. "Calm down Brittney, what do you need to tell me?"

Artie sounds strangely defeated, Brittney thought, but dismissed it.

Brittney breathed in. "Well I've been listening to my heart, not literally" Artie chuckled but Brittney bit her lip "I don't think… that I love you as a… a boyfriend… I think I love you more as a sort of… a brother you know? I've sort of been doing some soul searching… maybe I'm not who you think I am. "

Artie opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out. There were various emotions running across his face, too fast for Brittney to follow. Then he just looked sad but understanding.

After a long silence Brittney was getting worried. "Artie…Artie are you ok?"

Artie sighed "I guess I knew this was coming sooner rather than later. I suppose your gonna go date Santana now aren't you?" Artie said bitterly.

"No Artie I'm not… well not yet anyway." Brittney said.

Artie looked up at Brittney, surprise and shock etched on his face. "Why, you two are, like, perfect for each other and you're hardly ever apart! You're kinda like one person sometimes."

"But wouldn't you be really embarrassed in school? That you were dating a lesbian?" Brittney asked hesitantly.

"Na it's cool. I guess I always knew you'd end up dating her because your always together and… well… your always dropping hints and being secretive. I mean we were hardly dating you spent so much time with her." Artie explained thoughtfully.

Brittney threw her arms around Artie happily "THANKYOU for understanding Artie. You're the best; I was so scared you would hate me forever if I told you I was a lesbian."

"Don't worry Brittney; I just hope Santana will look after you. So I guess I'd better go so you can tell her the good news. I'm sure she's dying to know how I reacted." Artie laughed.

"Well actually Santana gave me a week to dump you or she'd date someone else." Brittney sniffed "I kept her waiting for you to break up with me and…"Brittney's voice broke and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Aww Brit! You're so sweet. You need to go see Santana NOW. You've kept her waiting long enough." Artie told her gently.

"Your right, I'll surprise visit her with some love hearts. Thanks Artie."

"Yeah, well I better go home, I have a lot of homework to do." Artie said.

"Ok I can drop you off on my way to Santana's house."

"You drive?" Artie said incredulously.

"Yes, my bikes the best of the best." Brittney bragged jokingly.

Artie laughed "Come on then, let's go get you some Santana!"

**So****…****did****you****like****it?****Let****me****know****.****And****any****people****wanting****to****Beta****me****let****me****know****about****that****too****.**


	4. I love you and only you

**Ok I'm back in business! I have someone who's said they will Beta me! Thank you 'famehooker'. Anyway, here you are readers. Another chapter. I'm also thinking of doing another story with a Christmas theme (because it's almost Xmas finally!). Do you think that's a good idea? R&R for me. **

**PS: days till XMAS!**

I love you and only you

Brittney waved to Artie one last time as he was loaded into to his dad car. It was only 3 O'clock and Brittney looked at the sky. Next came the hard part…

She had to see Santana.

It wasn't that she was scared, but Santana wasn't answering her phone after she sent a text saying she'd talked to Artie about them. Brittney guessed she'd taken it the wrong way and thought Brittney had told Artie she loved him.

_This is a disaster! _Thought Brittney. _How can I talk to Santana if she's ignoring me?_

Brittney checked facebook on her phone to see if Santana was online and looked at her latest post.

"Either you choose me or you loose me."

Brittney cringed as she realised the meaning behind the words and that they were meant for her. She thought about how Santana must feel and how long she had kept her waiting like some sort of backup girlfriend for when she got dumped.

_Well you're going to make up for it now._ She told herself.

"Hey Brittney, have you told Santana the good news get?" Brittney's mum asked excitedly "Because dinner's at 5 and you only have 2 hours to tell her if you haven't yet, ok?" Her mum frowned when she saw Brittney's sad expression.

"Mum, Santana won't answer her phone!" Brittney whined.

"Don't worry; can you follow directions to her house if I tell you? I don't think it's far to ride on a bike." Her mum suggested.

"Great!" Brittney said, cheering up considerably at the thought of seeing Santana's face when she finally heard the good news.

"Ok, be careful Brittney, don't talk to anyone. You go straight there and straight back, ok?" Her mum said sternly. "Bad things happen where Santana lives"

"Yes Mum, tell Lord Tubbington not to panic and I'll be back soon." Brittney said before disappearing into to the garage to grab her pink unicorn bike and setting off with directions to Santana's house.

Brittney looked around the dirty, badly lit street and up at the only clean, presentable house there. _This is the place _She thought. Brittney had never been to Santana's house before. She'd driven past it once or twice but never stayed very long or seen beyond the front door.

Locking her bike to the rickety fence Brittney slowly walked up to the door and knocked. As she was waiting Brittney felt like someone was watching her and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Turning slowly she saw a group of black hooded gangsters watching her intently. _Wait what it say on their hoodies. Oh God Brittney thought. It says:_

'_Kill or be killed'. _

Brittney didn't know how long the gang had been watching her for but she knew they weren't leaving anytime soon and they weren't up to anything good.

"What do you want" Brittney winced as her voice cracked.

After she had spoken it was if the movements had been choreographed.

The gang all look to the person closest to her at the front and just as she blinked they all took a step towards her.

Brittney took a step back in suprise.

_Oh God! So this is how it ends. On what I thought would be one of my best ever days it turns out to be my death date. _

Brittney was backed up against Santana's door and the gang was getting closer and closer, grinning evilly. Brittney could feel the triumph of the catch rolling off them.

Panicking Brittney turned to face the door and began to bang on the door desperately.

"Santana are you home? Santana please answer the door! Help me Santana, oh my god help me Santana!" Brittney felt something sharp penetrate her arm and let out a scream of pain. "SANTANA!"

With a whoosh the door swung open and Brittney was dragged inside. Blood pounding in her ears Brittney heard someone yelling in Spanish before she blanked out and the world went black.

"Brit, come on Brit, wake up." Brittney could hear Santana calling her and could feel Santana shaking her gently.

"Whaa…" Brittney said groggily. "San… whoa San you look…" Brittney trailed off.

Santana had day old mascara smeared on her cheeks and her hair was like a tangled nest on top of her head. She was still in her pyjamas and smelled like sweat and tears.

"I know, I know I look awful. See this is what happens when you don't ring me before you come over." Santana said, her giggle turning to a sniff. "So why are you here anyway?"

"Well I would have called you but you weren't answering your phone" Brittney sent a glare Santana's way. "So I came here. I talked to Artie earlier today and I told him how I really felt." Brittney looked at Santana and saw that she was crying. "Oh Santana no! I meant I told him I love you and that I love him like a brother. I love you and only you!"

Santana looked at Brittney in shock. Then ran and hugged her. "Oh Brittney you scared me! I thought you meant you had told him that you were dumping me!"

"Actually I was then going to ask you to be my girlfriend. I guess that kind of failed didn't it?" Brittney said sheepishly.

"Aww Brit of course I will. You could never fail." Santana assured her. "Now the only question is 'how do I… come out the closet as it were?" She asked nervously, she was not looking forward to that part.

"Hmmm… I don't know, I didn't really think about that part." Brittney admitted.

"Don't worry, think about it while I make myself presentable." Santana said.

Brittney looked up as Santana tapped her on the shoulder.

"Thought of anything yet?"

"Oh yeah I have the most perfect plan ever! It's dramatic, simple and everyone will be watching." Brittney said proudly.

"What is it?" Santana asked, excited. "Wait, it'd better not involve just holding hands in public because I really want to make it quick and dignified so I can at least walk away with a shred of dignity left. You know what those jocks are like."

"Don't worry San, it's the perfect plan." Brittney began explaining her plan to Santana and slowly Santana broke into a devious grin.

_Brittney defiantly has her brilliant moments. _She thought proudly.

"So are you in?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah! Let's come out with some style!" Santana and Brittney began to plan out the details and timing.

Tomorrow lunchtime will be very interesting…


	5. Coming out

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here it is!xxx R&R!**

**Coming out**

Brittany looked at Santana nervously, seeing that Santana hadn't touched her drink she laid a hand on her arm and squeezed lightly. Santana didn't move her eyes from her cup. Brittany frowned. Wasn't today supposed to be a breakthrough?

"It'll be fine San, I promise." She said, really quite proud of her steady voice not giving her real nervousness away.

Santana looked at her with a sad smile on her face "Don't make promises you can't keep Britt. We have no idea how they're gonna react. I don't want you to get hurt if I can't protect you." Santana bit her lip, worried.

"Santana snap out of your mood! Everything will be fine." Brittany snapped, irritated at Santana's pessimism on the whole situation. "Even better than fine if we're lucky, so stop moping and just enjoy it! Don't you want this too?" Brittany added helplessly.

Santana looked at her drink "Sorry Britt, of course I want this! I can't not do it! It's the nerves kicking in and all that. I love you."

"Awww San I love you too!" Brittany said, her irritation vanishing when she saw Santana's real nervousness.

Santana smiled, it was a nervous smile, but it was a smile. "Aren't you at all nervous?" She asked curiously, wondering if Brittany just didn't understand what they were about to do would mean and how big a deal it was.

"Of course! But I'm gonna remember the time we put lord Tubbington in your underwear and keep that image in my mind instead of focusing on the fact I'm mega nervous. It works every time!" Brittany said, giggling.

Santana grinned "The look on his little whiskered face was priceless" She agreed, reminiscing about happier less complicated times. When she had been normal.

"Seriously San, no worries OK? We're gonna rock this cafeteria so hard the ceiling will collapse and make everyone forget it ever happened! So think of this like a practice." Brittany reassured her.

Santana laughed. Brittany always knew how to cheer her up went she was down.

"Well...are you ready?" Santana took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat..

"Yeah let's do this thing!" Brittany said, pumping her fist.

The girls stood up and climbed onto their table.

Brittany cleared her throat loudly and silence fell.

Santana surveyed the room. "We have an announcement to make! Talk and you'll regret it!" She threatened.

"Me and Santana are officially going out now." Brittany declared to the silent room.

"And we're both lesbians just to make it crystal clear for people with thick skin." Santana added looking at the jocks.

Then the girls kissed.

There and then in front of the entire school. They somehow didn't notice the clatter of forks gaping and gasping of surprise around them.

Uproar broke out as the two girls finally broke apart.

"What do you mean your lezzies?"

"Wasn't Brittany dating Artie?"

"What the hell? I dated you!"

People were yelling questions but the two girls merely smiled and stepped off the table before linking pinkies and skipping lightly out the cafeteria.

Once outside the cafeteria the girls went to an empty classroom and started laughing.

"That was awesome!" Brittany said calming down rapidly.

"No kidding! I kept Lord Tubbington in my head and I was fine! I ever had to stop myself laughing, I was to busy doing that, that I forgot to be nervous!" Santana agreed.

Brittany grinned, happy Santana was okay and not freaking out or anything "I'm glad everyone knows now, I hated pretending to be someone i wasn't.

"I know Britt, I'm sorry it has to happen straight after Artie, but it needed to be official so no one else could steal you from me."

Brittany hugged Santana "We'll be alright San...we'll be alright..."

The next month was hell.

The two girls were bombarded with prank calls, dumpster tosses, vandalism, parents abuse, verbal and physical, before acceptance, sexuality questions, awful rumors that didn't even make sense and daily slushies like never before.

Santana's attempted threats were mostly a complete fail when people only laughed. Also when she attacked they usually ran away laughing and high fiving their friends. They stuck together like glue for support for the whole time but it was still almost to much to bear. There were breakdowns, panic attacks, suicide consideration, kickoff's and a lot of fights but in the end the girls pulled through.

"So how's it been, are you guys pushing through?" Kurt asked Brittany and Santana, linking hands with Blaine, as they sat at a table in Lima Bean. The foursome were due to meet up with the New Directions soon but Kurt had insisted they get together before hand so he could catch up on William McKinley high school gossip and the reaction to Brittana.

"Well...we've been interviewed by all our ex's." Santana started

"Been questioned by the school and the school paper" Brittany added

"Been slushied every morning" Santana continued

"Been screamed at" Brittany said, flinching at the memory

"And been tossed in the dumpster." Santana finished.

"We're hoping the school will resign to the occasional slushy and odd looks soon" Brittany said, giving a hopeful smile. "And I'm pretty sure Santana scared off at least some people..."

Kurt giggled.

Santana suddenly took in the scene before her "Hey I see you and hobbit finally stopped pining for each other and got together!" Santana observed, regaining her usual attitude.

"Awww a dolphin couple!" Brittany crowed happily.

Kurt nodded and blushed while Blaine rolled his eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I finally saw sense watching Kurt perform Blackbird this week." Blaine explained.

"Took you long enough hobbit! Have you two kissed yet?" Santana asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Kurt pretended to look at his watch "Oh dear, we need to meet the others soon, we need to get moving! Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Don't worry Hummel, I'll get my answer eventually!" Santana said evilly, getting up and making her way after Kurt and pulling Brittany gently with her.

Santana and Brittany watched as Kurt was crushed in a massive group hug and disappeared from sight. Blaine was standing at the side grinning at the sight of the happy group reunited with his friend..._boyfriend even _she thought wryly. Santana smiled and joined the group hug.

"Guys I need to breath!" Kurt squeaked.

"We've missed you so much! Even the boys were talking about how they missed you!" Rachel told Kurt and Santana thought she heard a note of pride in Rachel's voice. It was odd, Rachel usually liked things to revolve around herself and her singing.

"Awww that's really, really great guys but I seem to have lost my cute little hobbit and he gets lost in crowd's easily." Kurt said laughing happily as the group fell away from him, all laughing, all happy to see Kurt again.

"Seriously Kurt I'm not that short!" Blaine huffed as he made his way towards him but Santana could see his mouth twitch upwards.

"Honey, I hate to put a damper on things, but your a midget like Rachel." Kurt replied, ruffling Blaine's hair.

Santana felt a warm feeling in her stomach. Maybe this would be her and Brittany soon when they settled down...if it was then she didn't care what might have been if she hadn't come out...this was what she needed.

"Come on San, Britt, Let's go get you two some promise rings or something while white boy and his hobbit argue over height." Mercedes suggested, trying not to laugh and failing.

And as the group of friends walked into the mall in a flurry of happiness, laughter and acceptance Santana knew this was where she belonged. With her friends...her family. With Brittany.


End file.
